User talk:Mattrio
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Video Games Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Main Page / Page d'accueil Hey Matt! I was wondering if you would like me to help create a main page for this wiki? Reply ASAP! ~ Animal Crossing 01:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Salut Matt! Je me demandais si vous aimeriez que je pour aider à créer une page principale de ce wiki? Répondre aussitôt que possible! ~ Animal Crossing 01:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Animal Crossing 09:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) It's not a 100% done yet, I just have to take my brother to school in a minute, so I'll work on it soon! Animal Crossing 11:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) How about NiCorp or MattGames? Animal Crossing 11:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I, personally, prefer NiCorp, but it's really up to you. I also think Nico Entertainment Inc. is good too! Animal Crossing 11:52, May 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Also, I have to go to school now, so I'll be back on in a few hours! Bye! Animal Crossing 12:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, also, I made a new Welcome message. Animal Crossing 12:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ! I was just wondering about what you would think about a new skin for the Wiki. Be sure to check out my blog post about it here! Also, I've been wondering for a while, but what is your avatar? I mean, who is the character in the foreground? She looks familiar.}} Language Hey I have a youtube channel to, me and my brother. Use the URL below. http://www.youtube.com/user/LetsTryThatGaming Message en rapport avec mario fanon 1 - Sache que nous somme 3, et non pas du mass-alt 2 - Je cherche juste à comprendre l'intérêt du wiki et tu me bloque Fanart and Sprites I other than the user's will have to post such Fanart, Is post strictly prohibited, such as "Fanart" and "Sprites"? http://www.deviantart.com/ http://spritedatabase.net/ Nemesislivezx - 20:11, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Can you unblock my Scratchpad user account? *Mattrio, can you let RetroGameFan9000 come to Scratchpad Wiki and unblock my user account, so that I can be free from editing again? Can You DO The Minigames For Nikotales Party 3